Still in love
by Brentinator
Summary: "What are you doing here?" "T-they kicked me out...because I still love you" counting Reese as a OC


**So I've been working on this for over a month now, cause it was originally gonna be for the 2016 December Lab Rats Elite Force Wiki Fanfiction Contest, but it was too dark, IMO, so I decided not to post then. But it is finally here and I am so proud of it!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

The girl shivered as she walked through the snow, tears falling down her face, feeling like she was nearing her end as she tripped and fell, getting more cold as she thought about the events that had happened that previous afternoon.

She was pondering what she did. She had faked a relationship, stole something that could start or finish a war and permanently hurt a man.

She didn't sign up for that. And the worse part was that she got butterflies in her stomach as she thought about the man she had faked a relationship with.

His dark spiky hair, the way his hazel eyes looked at her, full of hope. The way he laughed, and the way he was so happy to be with her, only for her to crush it all.

She knew what she had to do. She had to tell them she wasn't gonna stand for this. That she still loved the man with all of her heart.

She stormed downstairs to where her older brothers were, debating on what superhero to kill first, making her flinch as she heard that four letter word before standing her ground.

"What do you want?" The oldest with long black hair and brown eyes demanded.

"Can't you see we are busy?" The next to oldest with long brown hair and eyes to match added.

The short haired red head stood her ground as she told them.

"I'm done with this. I don't wanna hurt people anymore."

The oldest turned to her, sending a gulp into her throat.

"What?"

"What did they ever do to us!? What if Father is wrong?! What if they were trying to help him?!"

"They took away his powers! Besides, you were on board with it when you hurt Douglas."

"Yeah. What happened?" The brunette seethed as he approached her.

"I realized that this is wrong. That we are practically MINDLESS slaves!"

"What's the real reason?" The oldest seethed as she admitted in a yell, tears running down her face.

"I like Chase! I-it wasn't fake!"

The brunette pointed at the door, head down as the red head gasped.

"You're kicking me out?"

"We can't have a traitor around, Reese! Go run to your boyfriend!"

"R-Roman..."

"Get out. Before I make you."

She ran out of the house, in tears, just as snow started falling around her.

And now, here she was, trying to find a place to get warm, have some food and stay for the night. She started getting tired as she saw the place where they lived. Maybe they would be willing to let her in. But at the same time, she knew that she tore apart their family and team. So she was hesitant when she went inside, only to black out as soon as she reached the 110th floor.

The man was walking out of his penthouse, still hurt at what she did, when she saw her. Passed out, shaking furiously, and practically dead. He immediately picked her up and brought her in, putting her beside the fire while wrapping her in a blanket as she shivered furiously.

Then they walked in, yelling their questions.

"What is she doing her?!"

"Why haven't you interrogated her?!"

"And why is she wrapped in my blanky?!"

"Shh." The man insisted before going on. "She was unconscious, and freezing. I don't think she is gonna trick us again."

"But what if she does?"

"Then we can learn from our mistakes."

The girl then woke up in fear as she looked at the four people glaring holes into her while one sat beside her, trying to keep her calm.

"I-I'm sorry...I- I'll be going now." She told them as she tried to stand up, only to fall into the man's lap.

"How about I get you something to drink?" He asked as she nodded while the others were glaring at her still before they finally helped her to the couch and left just as the man sat beside her, holding a mug of hot chocolate and handing it to her before asking.

"What happened? Why are you here?" He asked.

"T-they kicked me out...cause I still love you." She told him as he grasped her hand.

"Me too."

The end


End file.
